


Shock to the System

by Kayssna



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayssna/pseuds/Kayssna
Summary: hm, maybe a prompt with hurt! lil J. because im a slut for hurting my favs. and if you're feeling jerevinwood, protective boyfriends gavin and ryan over him? something like that if thats sounds like something you can do*"You don't look so good yourself, Rimmy Tim," Ryan snarks."How dare you," Jeremy protests, "Tortured is a good look on me.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadeOfAzmeinya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeOfAzmeinya/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift to for the lovely shade!

Jeremy is panting heavily as he tries to pull against cuffs holding him to a chair.

"You know how to stop this," the torturer reminds the other two. "Just a couple of truths, and he won't have to suffer anymore,"

Judging by the way the electricity starts again they must not have agreed to the terms.

"Stop it!" Gavin yells, voice cracking in desperation and echoing around the room. "Stop! I'll tell you!"

Panic slams into the pit of Jeremy's stomach. The things that this person wants isn't a couple of secrets. It's passcodes, and names and just the idea that they might have it is enough to make Jeremy even more nauseous. His safety for the others’.

"Gavin, don't-" he starts, before white hot pain erases all thoughts from his head. 

"It's not your job to negotiate right now, Mr. Free," the person is saying when Jeremy finally regains any sense. "Either I kill Mr. Dooley-" Nails dig into his right cheek. "-or you give me the information I want." 

Jeremy wonders vaguely if all torturers in Los Santos had the same mentor. It'd explain the reason why he's heard all of this from Ryan before, word for word. 

“Okay, okay,” Gavin says sounding on the verge of tears. “I'll tell you.” 

“Don’t you dare, Gavin!” Ryan snaps. 

“I’m not gonna just sit here and watch them kill him!” Gavin cries out. Jeremy can hear his voice breaking. “I have the passcodes for five different locations-”

“Gavin, stop!” Jeremy shouts, trying to outshout the information. “Don't-” 

The barest hint of pressure against his skin is enough to shut him up again. Gavin’s voice hitches and stops for the slightest second before he starts again. 

“-904,” Gavin finishes. 

“Is that all?!” The torturer asks, and Gavin scoffs. 

"Do you think they tell me anything?" Gavin's voice is verging towards hysterical. "I've already broken after less than thirty minutes! Would you tell me anything?"

The biggest problem most people have with Gavin, Jeremy reflects, is they think Gavin is a pretty flame instead a raging inferno that will burn your entire world to the ground. It's an image that Gavin has carefully cultivated and projected but even now Jeremy can't help but marvel at it. 

"Fine," the torturer says after a couple of beats. "I will give all three of you a few minutes of rest considering how generous Mr. Free has been."

Gavin lets out a shaky sob as Ryan growls deep in his throat. The click of heels echoes around the room before the sound of a door slams shut. 

"Oh fuck," Gavin groans. "Goddamn, remind me to never break my thumb again," he pleads, and Ryan lets out a sound of concern. 

"If you get me out here," Jeremy promises fervently, "I’ll make sure that you don't have to break your thumb ever again."

It's a promise that he can't keep but Gavin and Ryan spring into action anyway. "Did you grab the keys?" Gavin asks, hand brushing against his. Jeremy drops the keys into his palm with a sort of vicious satisfaction. 

"Can you-can you take the blindfold off?" Jeremy asks, feeling strangely vulnerable. There's a moment of pause before the cloth gets ripped off his head- Jeremy squints against the sudden light blinding him, his eyes unused anything but darkness after hours under the blindfold. A hand immediately slams down over his eyes though. 

"Keep your eyes closed," Ryan instructs, "I'm gonna take my hand away slowly."

Gavin unlocks the handcuffs chaining him to the chair as fast as possible. His hands keep slipping, and Jeremy wonders just how much this actually affected him if he's shaking so hard. Jeremy sneaks a look through the slits between Ryan’s fingers just as Gavin finally manages to undo the handcuffs. 

He stands up which is not a great idea and he would've crumbled to the ground if it wasn't for Ryan's strong arms keeping him upright.

"You look like shit," Jeremy mumbles when he gets a good look at his face. A huge bruise is marking the side of Ryan's face, and he looks years older now than he had this morning. 

"You don't look so good yourself, Rimmy Tim," Ryan snarks. 

"How dare you," Jeremy protests, "Tortured is a good look on me.”

Gavin steps up behind him, wrapping his arms around Jeremy’s waist. Jeremy flinches despite himself.

“We need to get circulation back into your hands,” Gavin explains, hooking his chin over Jeremy’s shoulder and trails down his arms carefully. “Is it okay if it do it?”

“Yeah,” Jeremy agrees. The warmth of Gavin at his back is already making him feel steadier. Gavin’s hand is still shaking when he takes Jeremy’s wrist in his. Ryan walks over to the door, listening intently to anything that might be happening on the other side. 

“There are at least two people outside of the door,” he reports, “I can’t tell if there’s anybody else. Did you manage to grab a gun or a knife?” 

“No,” Jeremy and Gavin say. 

“Okay,” Ryan replies calmly but Jeremy knows how much this is gonna screw them over. Ryan is great at hand to hand but with one boyfriend more skilled at negotiations and the other pretty much useless after one too many electroshocks and other fun torture the odds are rapidly falling out of their favor. 

“Should we wait and see when she comes back?” Gavin asks but Ryan is already shaking his head. 

“It’s a bit late for that, Gavin,” he points out, dryly. “We need to find a different way. How are you holding up, Jeremy?”

Jeremy grimaces, leaning into Gavin.

“Not good,” he says softly, shrugging one shoulder. “Legs are shaky. Not sure if I can stand quite on my own yet.”

“Alright,” Ryan breathes. Jeremy can see the wheels turning in his head. “We have to start moving-” His eyes narrow onto something over Gavin and Jeremy. “Gavin, are you afraid of tight spaces?” 

“Not really,” Gavin says, cautiously. 

“There's a vent above you. It looks like it might be big enough for you to squeeze through and cause a distraction.”

Jeremy let's out a noise of protest but even he can tell how quickly he's fading. If they don't get out right now then it's very very likely that they aren't getting out at all. Ryan and Gavin lock eyes over his head and he can tell that they’re thinking the same thing.

“Alright,” Gavin says, carefully shifting Jeremy back into the chair. He pecks a quick kiss on Jeremy’s lips and then Ryan’s. “Let get us out of here then,” 

Ryan grabs a screwdriver from the fun rack of torture devices and stalks over to the vent and starts unscrewing the screws holding the front in place. He makes quick time with it and before long he lifts Gavin up so he can scramble into it. Ryan hands him the screwdriver.

Gavin looks back and gives Jeremy a wink and a cheeky salute before disappearing. 

Ryan looks up at the vent for a long moment before turning back to Jeremy. “How much blood are you losing?” he asks.

“Not much,” Jeremy replies honestly. “They didn’t stab me so much as carve into my skin.”

Ryan’s lips twist into a scowl, brow furrowing. “I hate the ones who get fancy with it,” he growls, and Jeremy lets out a half-giggle.

“I’d rather have some interesting scars for a while than be shocked one more time,” he replies hysterically. Ryan’s face goes even darker as he helps Jeremy stand up again.

“I’m gonna fucking kill every single person in this building,” he promises before they hear startled yelling from outside the door.

“I think that’s our cue,” Jeremy says, even as Ryan half-supports, half-drags Jeremy towards the door. The yelling is still going on but it gets even louder as gunshots ring out before silence reigns. 

Ryan and Jeremy stop, and for a second all Jeremy can think is ‘Oh god, they’ve killed him. They’ve killed Gavin,’ before the door flings open.

“Cheers loves, the cavalry's here,” Gavin crows, covered in blood, and Jeremy barks out a startled and relieved laugh. Ryan props him up against the wall before going to check the bodies of the two guards who are now dead, and Jeremy almost manages to stay standing on his own. 

Gavin is holding a pistol, and after a moment Ryan hands Jeremy a semi-automatic before grabbing a shotgun of a nearby umbrella stand for himself. He checks the clip, then clicks the magazine back in place.

“Let’s blow this popsicle stand,” Gavin suggests, exchanging a look with Ryan. “You good to go, Lil J?”

“I can do anything if it gets me out of here,” Jeremy swears fervently, and Gavin gives him a proud, vicious sort of smile. 

“Then let’s go.”

*

“It’s about time you assholes got here,” Ryan greets, as the Roosevelt pulls up next to the still burning building. 

“Well, I’m sorry that two hours to find you assholes is too long,” Geoff snarks back but Jeremy can hear the stark relief in his voice. 

The adrenaline finally recedes and black spots start dancing in Jeremy’s vision. He takes a stumbling step forward and he decides that now is a good time as any to faint. 

He hears panicked yelling and warm hands holding onto him before black consumes him. 

*

He wakes up, and for a second he panics when he can’t move his hands. The torturer will be back with some new awful thing and there’s nothing he can do-

“Jeremy,” a familiar voice says, the pressure around his hand squeezing. “Jeremy, wake up, it’s okay.”

Jeremy opens his eyes cautiously to find Gavin’s worried green eyes staring at him. The silence stretches for a long moment, as Jeremy tries to sort through his memories. Right. They escaped and torched the place down.

“Are you okay?” Jeremy blurts out, and Gavin looks startled for a minute before letting out a choked laugh. 

“My thumb is broken, but other than that I am bloody top, Lil J,” he replies lightly. 

“Oh okay,” Jeremy says, turning to look to his other side. He can barely make out the top of Ryan’s head from where it’s resting on Jeremy’s other hand.

“How are you feeling?” Gavin presses, uninjured thumb stroking over the back of his hand.

“Floaty,” Jeremy answers softly, blinking spots out of his eyes.

“I can imagine,” Gavin says, sounding bemused. “Caleb put you on the good drugs.”

Jeremy hums non-comitantly as he glances around the room. 

“You can go back to sleep,” Gavin says after a moment, no doubt noticing how Jeremy’s eyes are already falling close again.

“I love you,” Jeremy blurts out. “Both of you.”

“We love you too, Lil J.” Gavin squeezes his hand again. “Sleep. We’ll be here when you wake up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys if you like this fic please leave a kudos and/or a comment! Come say hi or prompt me on Tumblr [here](https://alyseauthentic.tumblr.com)


End file.
